nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Marvel: Ultimate Alliance
Marvel: Ultimate Alliance is a game that was released on the Wii and Game Boy Advance in 2006. As its name implies, it features plenty of characters from different Marvel comics, including Spider-Man, the Avengers, the X-Men, the Fantastic Four, and tons of others. The objective of the game is to take down the evil forces that consists of almost all of the enemies from the Marvel universe, thus saving the world. Some versions of the game has features that aren't present in other versions, the most notable being the Wii's motion sensing control. Gameplay Marvel: Ultimate Alliance is a fighting/adventure video game where you can play as four different characters of your choice at the same time. You'll go through multiple different Marvel themed worlds and take down enemies from a variety of different popular Marvel comics. Each character has a unique set of attacks, stats, and abilities. If your character fights a lot, then he will level up, giving him or her stat upgrades. There seems to be four main characters in the game that will appear in the movies, they include Captain America, Thor, Spider-Man, and Wolverine, all of whom are popular within the Marvel Universe. Though with that said, you don't actually have to play as any of them after the first chapter, and you're free to chose from many other characters including all of the Fantastic Four, a few members of the X-Men, Iron Man, and many others. The antagonist of the game is mainly Dr. Doom from the Fantastic Four, though there are many other popular villains including (though not limited to) Baron Mordo, the Enchantress, Loki, Ultron, the Skrulls, Mephisto, and many others. Characters The game features tons of playable characters that gained fame from their comic book appearances. Each character has different costumes as well, such as Spider-Man having his black suit and Captain America having his WW2 suit (among many others). Link and Samus While developing the game, Activision put in Samus Aran and Link, two Nintendo characters, in the game as Wii exclusive playable characters (despite the fact that they demonstrated the two on a PlayStation 2). After surprising Nintendo with the two characters, Nintendo didn't want their characters in the game at all. A video of Samus was released on YouTube, and in the video is showed off a multitude of moves exclusive to her including - *Power Beam *Morph Ball *Wave Beam (chargeable) *Ice Beam (chargeable) *Plasma Beam *Speed Boost *Chozo Blood Rights *Phazon Beam *Missile Blast PSP Exclusive Files For some reasons, the files which usually appeared in Playstation Portable like the characters Hawkeye, Black Widow, Captain Marvel and Ronin, and the simulator missions are found inside the game. Why Activision didn't or forgot to include them in that version, remained unknown. Although it is possible to add those files into Wii version, just like in PC, PSP, PS2 and original Xbox version where the current-gen only files, the characters Colossus and Moon Knight, and the simulator missions can be added via mod tools. Category:Wii games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:2006 video games Category:Activision games Category:Marvel Comics games Category:Licensed games Category:Role-playing games Category:Vicarious Visions games Category:2007 video games Category:Action games Category:Beat 'em ups Category:Games published by Activision Category:Launch titles